


Temptation

by Bittodeath



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bargaining, Dark Court, Dubious Consent, Faeries - Freeform, First book canon divergence, Gancanagh, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kings & Queens, M/M, Manipulation, NSFW, Niall-centric, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: When Keenan asks Niall to distract Seth, and maybe get hima littleaddicted, things go down the wrong way. Because Niall is addictive - and he's been denied mortals for too long.And maybe - just baybe - he wasn't strong enough to resist the temptation.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> After reading _Faeries and Nightmares_ , I had the urge to write a little bit of Niall/Seth. And then I left the draft to rot, until I opened the book again and decided that yeah, I wanted to finish that fic. Except it got a happy ending I hadn't planned at first.
> 
> N.B: Seth might be OOC because of the addiction, a not-addicted Seth would not react like this.

It was a bad idea. No matter how much Niall played and replayed his king’s orders in his mind, it was a bad idea. And yet he couldn’t stop. Didn’t want to. The Summer Girls stopped to watch him and whisper as he walked Seth to the house, with the promise that Aislinn would be there. Aislinn wouldn’t be there – Aislinn was alone and Keenan could woo her to his heart’s content. But Seth was there, blind to the faeries surrounding him and yet knowing they were there, walking with that something proud and brave in his step. Stupidly brave – or maybe it was just that he didn’t know them enough. He didn’t know how sly; how cruel they could be. How dangerous the faery standing by his side was. And Niall didn’t really want to hurt him, yet he kept walking close and brushing against him every now and then.

He knew he should stop there. Keenan wanted him to distract the mortal, but he still denied him to lay with them. And he knew why. Seth didn’t deserve to be addicted. And yet… yet the pull to him was strong, strong enough that Niall didn’t stop. Instead, he guided him through the large corridors to a room and closed the doors behind them. Seth looked around and turned to him, confused and angered.

“Aislinn isn’t here. You lied to me.”  
“Faeries cannot lie”, Niall answered. “You asked me if I knew where Aislinn was, and I said yes. You asked me if I could lead you to her, and I said yes.”

Seth hadn’t been ready to bargain with faeries yet – he barely entered their world, barely knew anything. Only that they existed and that they wanted Aislinn.

“Let me go unharmed”, he said, still calm and composed, and Niall had to admit he admired him for that.  
“I can’t do that”, Niall whispered, stepping closer. Entering his personal space.

Seth took a step back and stumbled. There was fear in his eyes – a healthy fear, the kind of fear a mortal should have in the presence of faeries. The kind of fear that was instinctive in the presence of such a dangerous predator. Though Niall was nothing like the Hunt, he still was a predator, perhaps of a kind even more dangerous to mortals.

He would have fallen down, had it not been for Niall’s faery reflexes. Instead, he found himself pressed flush against the fey, Niall’s arm looped around his waist, his foot between his own, staring into his eyes. His face turned red as he felt himself grow hard at the simple presence of the Summer fey, not knowing his reaction was only something to expect with Gancanaghs. Niall knew better, though. He knew better, and he also knew Seth was already addicted to him. This last contact had been too much; the drop that overflowed the pot.

The fey breathed slowly, closing his eyes. It was too late, now. Too late. And Keenan knew the risks. Knew what he’d bargained for.

“I can’t late you go safely”, Niall whispered again, and he knew it was the truth as he said the words. “I’m sorry.”

Seth’s eyes filled with tears as he looked up at him, his hands clenched in the lapels of Niall’s jacket. His body was trembling slightly with repressed desire, with fear and hope.

“What have you done to me?” he asked, his voice a croaky sob.  
“Something I shouldn’t have”, Niall replied, tilting his head and kissing his lips.

Seth gasped against the kiss, as much in surprise as in desire, and parted his pierced lips to accept him. Niall wanted to ravish him immediately, teach him pleasures he’d never dreamed of, and let his passion rule – instead, he slowly licked into his mouth, enticing him into the kiss and not letting him go until he was moaning and gasping for breath. When Niall pulled away, his own lips were bruised where the steel piercing had touched his skin, but he didn’t care: Seth’s lips were cherry red and raw from his kisses and playful, needy bites. His pupils were completely blown.

“I shouldn’t do that”, Niall breathed against his lips as he trailed kisses to his jaw and down his throat. “I really shouldn’t. It’d be crossing a line.”  
“Please”, Seth murmured, completely entranced, “don’t leave me.”  
“I’m not strong enough to leave you, Seth”, Niall replied in a sorrowful voice, “even if it means your undoing.”

Seth’s hands travelled to his chest, under his shirt, mapping out his body and his scars. Then, the young man slid off his jacket, letting it fall to the ground, and Niall didn’t stop him. Instead, he threaded his fingers through Seth’s black hair, feeling the silky smoothness on his skin. Seth’s fingers grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly undid the buttons, though trembling. Niall’s heart panged. Mortals usually ripped off what they considered to be annoying clothing, but there was something deliberate in the way Seth moved. Something that made him wonder what was going on in his head – and how much of it Seth really desired.

When his shirt followed the jacket, however, all questions and considerations went flying through the window. With an almost animalistic growl, Niall grabbed his thighs and lifted him up to drop him on the bed – a bed enshrined in vines and greenery, roses blooming as they crawled around the posters. Another movement, and curtains of weeping willow fell around them, hiding them from anyone’s sight. Seth’s fingers went on in their soft exploration, his palms sliding on the planes of Niall’s stomach and back, following each long healed scar and making the faery shiver. Niall kissed him again, and soon Seth’s t-shirt had vanished to somewhere in the room. Their boots fell to the ground with heavy thuds, and soon Seth’s belt had joined them – and the metal of it would have clanked on the floor had it not been for the carpet of grass growing there.

Seth’s breathing was growing laboured, but Niall couldn’t help his feeling of complete fascination as he discovered his body, still young and unmarred, strong and yet fragile under his hands. He worshipped the young man with kisses, leaving a path of red where he went, until he reached the waist of his jeans. A look up, and Seth nodded. Intoxicated, drunk on his fey appeal. Approval nonetheless – enough to keep Niall going. Not that he could stop now, he’d gone too far, and Keenan would probably throw him out for his disobedience later. For now, he intended to savour his prize, his ill-gotten gift. The cause of his demise. His palms slid on the inside of his thighs, pulling off jeans and underwear in one go. The mortal’s navel was pierced too, he noticed, though his rapt attention was focused entirely on the length standing proudly before him. A prize he’d been denied for too long – something his nature required, something he _needed._

Seth moaned loudly when his lips rolled around him, hands grasping for his hair and pulling him almost painfully. Niall moaned in response, lost in the feeling of having his mouth filled, of that peculiar taste mortal pleasure had, of how much he’d missed this. He went on, indulging himself, drinking in the noises Seth made that were simply sinful and ravenous. He wanted more. Needed more. This was not something the Summer Court could offer him, but it was something he craved, something he was born for. This was the end of centuries of loyalty to a Court which had saved him when he’d fled Irial. _Irial_. The thought made him tremble, and he pulled back to kiss the mortal. To lose himself in the moment, in the present, and forget about the past.

Seth’s mind was ebbing away with each second spent in his arms, yet he couldn’t stop. There was nothing to be done, either way – this was the end, for both of them. A foolish end – so he at least had to make it satisfactory. He took his time, flooding Seth’s senses with so much pleasure no Summer Girl would have done better. So much that Seth was completely relaxed in his embrace, at his will – at his _mercy_. Seth groaned when Niall finally took him, his hands tightening on the sheets above his head.

“Ah – _yes_ , ‘ve been wanting this for so long”, he breathed, thighs around his waist, heels digging into the small of his back. “Niall”, he said again, but nothing followed.

The fey was just as lost in the rapturous pleasure, satisfying a hunger he had barely tamed with Summer Girls for long centuries. His skin made a nice contract with Seth’s, and he carefully plucked the mortal’s hands from the bed to put them on his skin. One settled on his nape, the other on his shoulder, egging him on. Too much, and not enough. This was wrong in so many ways, and yet it felt so good, it could only be a mistake. He knew it was one. He muffled his voice in Seth’s shoulder, bringing the young man to completion with him, panting and feeling the tears prickle his eyes.

He had fucked up, really, really bad. There was no turning back from that. His anger flared at the thought of Keenan’s order – his king _knew_ this was risk, and a high-staked one, and yet he took it. And lost. He’d done nothing more than answering the call of his nature after so many years denying it, but the mortal had to suffer, and eventually die, because of it. A mortal that now felt too precious and too fragile.

Seth had fallen asleep already, a blissful smile on his lips. Niall was bruised where his piercings had touched him, but he didn’t mind the pain. It grounded him. Carefully, he cradled the mortal in his arms, laying against him. What was he to do, now that he’d broken an explicit order from his Court? Now that he’d broken a mortal? That would surely ruin any progression Keenan could have made with Aislinn. The girl would not be pleased at all with having her boyfriend ripped away from her this way.

The door opened, and light illuminated the room, even through the curtains of vines. The Summer King was there. At the height of his glory – which meant he’d succeeded. Well, that was already that.

“You disobeyed a direct order, Niall”, he said calmly, and Niall knew he’d carefully pondered on this before asking him to distract Seth. He’d taken the decision knowingly – which only made it worse. “You forfeited the protection of the Summer Court. You are not to appear on its grounds again until I, or the Summer Queen, says so. You are to become a solitary. I give you a few minutes to dress yourself and leave my estate, with the mortal you so foolishly lost.”

It was a hard bargain, but Niall had known the risks. And yet he’d taken Seth away.

“Yes”, he replied, to the one who once was his friend. His King.

Was it his destiny to be betrayed and pawned by Faery Royalties? He didn’t know. He’d hoped he’d gotten better after he’d left Irial – when he arrived to Miach, in many broken pieces, and put himself back together. But it only seemed he’d been wrong. Maybe even more foolish. He was now a solitary, though he was probably strong enough to be one. But he also had Seth with him, and there was nothing he could do for him.

Not by himself, anyway.

*

Irial’s eyebrows shot up when he took in the sight, on his front door’s porch.

“Well”, he drawled, “this surely isn’t what I was expecting. Oh I knew you’d come back to me eventually, of course, but this is… sooner than expected. And not exactly in the fashion I envisioned.”

The Dark King dragged a breath from his cigarette, and nodded his head at the mortal still deeply asleep in Niall’s arms.

“And who might that be?”  
“The reason I’m here”, Niall replied. “Please, Irial. You are my only hope.”  
“As much as I love hearing those words, something tells me they are very wrong right now. Come in, and explain.”

And Niall did. And as he talked, Irial’s smile grew and grew, until he laughed blissfully. Later, he accepted the fealty Niall sworn to him, in exchange for his help and protection, while Seth slept on in the guest bedroom.

*

“Are you unhappy with the way things are?” Niall asked softly, fingers pushing away strands of black hair from Seth’s face.

The young fey smiled lazily, his own hand resting on his naked thigh, his hairline still damp with the sweat of love-making.

“I’m not”, he answered, and Niall knew it was the truth.  
“He’s not”, Irial confirmed from behind him, kissing his bare shoulders and looking up at Niall. “Surprised, yes. Still a bit confused, too”, he added, licking his lips with a grin. “But not unhappy.”

Niall watched the two faeries laying lazily in his bed, pressed against each other. Irial, his once-friend, once-lover, once-enemy, once-king. His advisor, his lover, one of his Court. Seth, his once-mortal addiction, his once-mortal weakness. His newly-made fey, his precious jewel. The both of them, part of each other – Irial, a little bit less faery, a little bit more mortal, just a little, but enough that he’d had to renounce to his Court and kingship. And Seth, more faery than he’d ever been, and yet still mortal enough not to fear iron. Both strong enough to hold their own – both wise enough to remain under his protection. Both his. He, the Dark King, Ruler of Nightmares and Un-Named things.

All of this, only because he’d lost control once. The Dark Court was strong, thanks to the nourishment Seth provided for them. Thanks to Irial’s centuries of experience and love for science and new technologies. Thanks to Niall’s strength and passion. Thanks to all three of them and the many emotions surrounding them. Love. Resentment. Jealousy. Anger. Passion.

_Temptation._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to leave a comment or talk with me about this series which is just my absolute favourite (I am an Irial lover through and through).


End file.
